


Prompt 1: Waking up together

by VampireBait



Category: L.A. By Night (Web Series), Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Fluff Fest 2020, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireBait/pseuds/VampireBait
Summary: Set after the discovery of Archangel. The next night Chloe has a surprise for Annabelle and X
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Prompt 1: Waking up together

**Author's Note:**

> My humble offering for the first day of Fluff fest 2020

Fluff fest 2020: Prompt 1: Waking up together.

There was a foot in her face. It was the first thing that registered when the day-sleep was lifted from Annabelle. The young kindred stared stupidly at the bare sole inches from her nose frowning in confusion. There was nothing remarkable about it, it was clearly a Man’s, the width and size gave that away and the dark hairs on the toes. Kindred too, she could tell by the colour and the lack of smell.

Also how cold it was when it lashed out and kicked her in the nose.

“FUCK!! X!”

Annabelle lurched backwards against the seats of the car clutching her now bleeding nose.

The other kindred scrambled to get up, somehow in his sleep X had managed to wrap himself around the interior of the car like some kind of boneless snake.

“Sorry Annabelle! There’s no room in here! We should have spooned, I said so! I said spooning would make this easier, pretty sure I said it three times!”

The larger male kindred grunted as he finally managed to force himself back into an upright sitting position shotgun. 

He turned to grin at her. “How was the backseat?”

Annabelle, checked that the blood had stopped, licking the few drops from the back of her hand and ignoring the beast growling in her chest.

“I’ve had better.” She told him deadpan.

X muttered under his breath, she caught the part about “-not if you’d let me back there with you-“ before there was a load knocking on the window next to her.

“Hey! You awake in there?” 

Chloe’s voice sounded impatient. Small wonder since she’d been watching over them all day. 

Again Annabelle’s beast made itself known. She closed her eyes just long enough to whisper the promises to it she usually made, the sweet nothings about blood that soothed it for a time. 

X answered that they were, shortly they heard the heavy cover being removed from the car. A dull orange glow replaced it, the familiar artificial glow of streetlights.

Chloe opened the backdoor smiling happily at Annabelle who could only stare in envy at the Starbucks takeout cup clutched in Chloe’s hand.

“Wakey, wakey! I have a surprise for you!”

Annabelle was about to retort about not being an “evening person” but something stopped her. The air here smelt different, the sounds were not the mediocre sirens and busy traffic of a normal evening in the valley. There was music, sweetness in the air, laughter?

“Chloe...where-“

She never finished as X gasped, squealed in excitement and was tumbling out of the car literally head over heels in his haste.

“Disneyland!!!!”

Annabelle’s jaw dropped. Slowly with mounting excitement she climbed out of the car staring in disbelief at the fabled gates to the happiest place on earth.

She turned to Chloe. “How-why-WHAT?!”

Chloe grinned. “I got us a tow today while you slept. Perfectly safe for sleepy vamps, and I wanted to thank you for...getting me out of a bad situation I guess.” 

X was bouncing like a little boy. Running to the gates then back to the car, then to the gates again.

Annabelle grinned in response as Chloe waved three tickets in front of her.

“What do you say Annie? Bit of fun before responsibility?”

In the back of Annabelle’s mind the little voice that was the leader of the rebellion and spark of the revolution muttered it’s concerns. She pushed it away and slipped her arm through Chloe’s, her other hand grabbed X’s and together they headed into The Happiest Place on Earth.


End file.
